Inquisitor (Civ6)
s in their territory, and initiate theological combat with units of other Religions. }} The Inquisitor is a religious unit in Civilization VI. It can only be purchased with in a that has a majority and a with a (or one of its replacements). You can only create Inquisitors if you have founded a religion and had an Apostle use the Launch Inquisition ability on a Holy Site. * Attributes: ** Must have an Apostle use the Launch Inquisition ability to purchase. ** Can Engage in (initiate), as well as defend against, Theological Combat ** Has +35 Religious Strength bonus in friendly territory (even near cities that don't follow the Inquisitor's religion). ** Cannot enter other nations' territory without Open Borders. ** Only remove 75% presence of other Religions instead of 100%. * Abilities: ** Remove Heresy (3 charges) Strategy Inquisitors are the defenders of the faith, specializing in removing competing religions from your cities, as well as waging inside your territory. They start with 3 charges of Remove Heresy (4 as ). Using one charge in a tile removes all religions from that city, besides your own. You cannot use the ability from a tile adjacent to the city, unlike spreading religion. Inquisitors can also initiate Theological Combat. They receive +50% Religious Strength if battling in friendly territory, which (alongside the fact that they are quite cheap) makes them ideal for withstanding massive attack waves of enemy Apostles. Note, however, that the Inquisitor's Religious Strength is the lowest of all religious units, which makes them practically useless outside your territory! So, avoid straying outside your territory with Inquisitors, where the bonus won't be active - they will surely die if attacked there, which will turn them into a liability instead of an asset. The mechanics of Religion now permit that a particular Religion is practically eliminated from the game by enemy religious agents converting away all of its cities with a Holy Site. This makes it impossible for religious units of this religion to be produced, and from that moment on, it's only a matter of time until this religion is completely wiped out. That's why it is always a good idea, when facing strong religious opponents, to have an Inquisitor or two stashed away, ready to convert back at least the Holy City, so that you can start producing religious units again. Civilopedia entry Every faith has its inquisitors, those charged by the church to find the non-believers, back-sliders, and evil influences among the flock. But it is in Europe that the role reached its apex, as the Catholic Church during the Medieval and the Renaissance periods strove to ensure the Jews, Moslems, and Protestants (not to mention scientists, artists, and philosophers) didn’t corrupt the faithful. The Catholic inquisitors were on the front lines in this struggle, as they banned and burned books, and disposed of heretics, all in the name of the Lord. In some cases, with the support of the secular government, as in Isabella’s Spain or the Holy Roman Empire, all made legal by the papal bull "Ad extirpanda" in 1252 AD. Despite some excesses it can be said that inquisitors did keep the faith – whichever faith it may be. See also * Inquisitor in other Civilization games